The Strongest Bond
by Jedi-And
Summary: this is the sequil of Robo Romance. Medabee and Brass are Bugged to make a new movie. and when those producers want somthing... it will take alot to stop them, please R+R


The Strongest Bond  
  
  
  
By Jedi-And  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. life still seems to hate me.  
  
Authors note: I'm back! With another instalment on a good idea gone wrong. what can I say? I'm not a superb writer. *Shrugs* anyway, this is the sequel to 'Robo Romance'. I'm going to cheat a bit and put a bit of last chapter of the first fic as the opener. My bad. it's just so you roughly know what is going on. Enjoy (or hate)  
  
Jedi-And  
  
Chapter one: a form of a prologue.  
  
For the show at ninja world, Medabots sat at the front, due to their height and everyone else filed in from there. An announcer came up on stage, holding a microphone, Medabee wasn't paying much attention to her because his eyes where locked on to the lovely pink eyes of Brass, the only person that mattered. He held her hand,  
  
"Happy anniversary," he whispered, Brass seemed very happy when he said that.  
  
"Happy anniversary to you too." She gave him a small peck of the cheek, making him turn a bit red.  
  
"Hello everyone!" the crowd responded to the lady on stage, "My, we have a lot of people here today. But out of interest. how many Medabots do we have?" groups of Medabots and the front row put their hands up. "Well does any of you know two Known as 'Medabee' and 'Brass'?" they perked up, before the couple hadn't been paying much attention to her but when their names where called out it made them fully alert. 2 Medabots in the front row put up their hands, which weren't the aforementioned bots. it was Sumillidon and Neutranurse and a few others did by their reputation. Being the Tag champions of that year had made them a little famous.  
  
"Oh dear." was all Brass could utter.  
  
"." Medabee couldn't say anything.  
  
"Well a year ago, this park had been taken over by the Rubber Robo Gang. and those two bots helped save this wonderful park. However they, to put it frank, are not the hero type. One is sickly sweet and the other is arrogant." Medabee had to be restrained by Brass, "Now, we have a video of their escapade through this park and though the ninja fun house, this is an opener whilst the actors are getting ready. Enjoy!" she walked of stage, the lights went dark as a video screen appeared on the stage,  
  
"They wouldn't." Medabee reassured himself, the movie started, it was titled 'the imperfect heroes' and they saw their feet run past the screen.  
  
"They would." Brass said in defeat. She held his hand for support. "Don't worry. they didn't have cameras everywhere." she thought for a second "should we go Hun?" she looked over at her partner  
  
"I think we should stay, they will forget this during the Ninja show and by the time we get out, it won't matter, hardly anyone knows us." Medabee put a hand on her shoulder; she relaxed, giving out a sigh. They both stared at the screen, horrified while the rest of the audience laughed their heads off.  
  
  
  
==========================On the screen=========================  
  
Medabee: hurry up brass!  
  
Brass: hay! leave me alone! I'm going as fast as I can!  
  
Medabee: All right where are we? *Medabee looks at the map while Brass walks up to him, her foot suddenly won't move, *  
  
Medabee: okay, we seem to be at the waterfall.  
  
Brass: err. Medabee? *Brass tries desperately to move her leg, to no avail what so ever, *  
  
Medabee: it looks like you hit some chewing gum. hold on. *he grabs on to her leg*  
  
Brass: h.h.hay! *Blushes a little*  
  
Medabee: Okay. on my count. 1.2.3! *They both pull as hard as they can, her leg moves slowly, then all of a sudden the gum brakes and she goes flying in to the water with a big splash* =======================================================  
  
"Oh dear. I'm never going to live this down." the audience, save brass, where in hysterics, even Medabee laughed a little. Brass just shot him an evil glare, he realised what he was doing. he was laughing strait in the face of his girlfriend.  
  
"Opps. sorry. I didn't think." he rubbed the back of his head. She lightened up,  
  
"Don't worry, I forgive you. But please try and restrain yourself." He nodded and kissed her hand. She blushed a little as it continued.  
  
It went on for half an hour. And by the end of it, Medabee was slouching in his seat and Brass was leaning forward, her head in her hands nearly in tears from embarrassment. The lights came back up, and the audience applauded, all except Brass and Medabee. The announcer reappeared on stage  
  
"Okay! Who enjoyed that?" everyone's hands shot up, excluding Medabee and Brass. Medabee had resorted to giving her an evil glare and Brass no longer cared. Medabee leaned over and hugged his girlfriend, stroking her back saying 'it will be okay' and 'it's all over now' over and over. "The entire audience, except two, liked that! This means that we will keep it going!" Brass and Medabee's eyes just widened, Brass cried silently, whist Medabee had the whole anime head vain thing going on. "Who wants to see it again?" everyone started shouting 'again' over and over. When the TV screen came down, Medabee had had enough because this was hurting Brass, the video started but something happened. BOOM! The TV was destroyed; smoke poured out of Medabee's rocket pods. You do the math.  
  
"Lets go Brass." he picked up the crying Brass and headed out. The audience just laughed, thinking it was part of the show,  
  
"Oh hello Medabee, Brass. how was your date?" Icky's mother enquired, neither of the Medabots said anything, they just sat at the table, Medabee stared down whilst Brass again had her head in her hands. "Oh.I." she was cut off by the sound of the door knocking and then opening.  
  
"Brass? Medabee? Are you in guys?" it was the soft voice of Neutranurse,  
  
"We came to congratulate you guys on a stunning first night!" Sumillidon's voice was next to be heard. They came in to the kitchen and continued talking. "That was a great show guys, it had me in stitches! I hope that we will see more and."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Brass started to do what she seemed to do best. cry. Medabee held her close and gave Sumillidon a malevolent glare,  
  
"You are such a fool at times!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
After a while Brass had explained to Neutranurse and Icky's mother that it wasn't an act and it actually happened over some tea. Medabee told the same thing to Sumillidon, over a video game.  
  
"Those two are like children sometimes." Brass sighed.  
  
"So it wasn't a movie? You didn't get paid?" Neutranurse leaned over the table,  
  
"Nope... it's what actually happened." she slumped forward. Neutranurse rubbed Brass' arm,  
  
"Don't worry about it." she nodded. "I mean it's not like they are actually going to continue it." Brass took her hand,  
  
"Neutranurse. you're a true friend." Neutranurse blushed a little  
  
"Why, thank you."  
  
"Well. I'm going to get some rest." Brass had decided to live at Icky's house one week and Erika's the next and swap between households, wherever she went, Medabee went. She decided to stay at Icky's this week.  
  
"I'm a bit tired as well." Neutranurse yawned. "Um. Mrs Teniryo?"  
  
"Yes Neutranurse?"  
  
"I know this is a pain but could me and Sumillidon stay the night?"  
  
"Of course, you might need to phone your Medafighters though."  
  
"Thank you so much!" she ran off to the phone to call Karin.  
  
"Come on. lets get some sleep. and forget this ever happened." Medabee said, kissing Brass on the cheek. She nodded and went upstairs. However.  
  
"That was such a big hit!"  
  
"We must continue! It will rake us in a fortune!" all the executives at ninja world where talking about the movie premier of unlikely heroes.  
  
"Yes. we must get hold of Brass and Medabee somehow. and then, we will be in it big, boys!" an evil laugh was emitted though out the entire board room.  
  
Chapter two: One word. Damn.  
  
The next morning, brass was the first to wake. She had trouble sleeping the night before; she couldn't get her mind off everything and to top it off; she had had a nightmare. She walked down stairs in her nightgown. Yes Brass had a nightgown, it was white with pink and blue lace, and it was one of those small flimsy things. It drove Medabee wild though. Anyway, she sat down in front of the TV. She looked at the clock. It was only 5:55 am. She thought she would watch the news. She stood and grabbed the remote off the side and flipped through to the news channel.  
  
"Top story, Medabot abduction. In the last 48 hours, about 30 Medabots had been taken without a trace. More at 6." She waited to see if anything came on TV but most of the stories where boring; Medabot abduction, grades dropping at local schools, nothing much. Brass stood up and went to the kitchen "and we have a rather enlightening and laughable news bulletin. The smash hit 'the Imperfect Heroes' has been set for another movie. The date isn't set, nor is the contract, but according to the head of the board." Brass slowly moved in to the lounge, staring wide eyed at the TV. The head of the Board appeared on the Screen.  
  
"Because of popular demand I hereby announce that a new movie will be made! Although we have to convince Brass and Medabee to star in it." CLANG! Brass, poor Brass. she fainted. Neutranurse was next to awake; she slept on carry mats in the office. She had quite a passionate night actually. No one would have guessed that the innocent Neutranurse was like that. She walked in to the lounge, still half asleep. She was wearing the same sort of thing as Brass, only slightly longer. She walked out to the kitchen, CLANG! This time it was Neutranurse's turn to fall over, over Brass.  
  
"Ow. um Brass? You okay?" she crawled off the still unconscious Brass, looked at the TV then looked back. "Maybe I should get Medabee."  
  
A while later Brass was on the sofa covered by a blanket with a damp cloth over her forehead, Medabee and the others looking over the news to see what she fainted at.  
  
"Err. Medabee? Perhaps if this upset Brass so much that it might affect you too. perhaps you should leave and we tell you what we find." Medabee nodded and sulked away  
  
"I'll get the post then." He walked over to the door and opened it to go to the mailbox. He came face to face with about fifty reporters.  
  
"Are you going to star in the next movie?"  
  
"Are you and Brass an item?"  
  
"Was it you who damaged the park by firing rockets in to the TV?"  
  
"Will there be other Medabots in the next film?"  
  
"What's your secret to comedy?" Medabee just closed the door quickly and leaned against it, staring wide-eyed at the floor. He could still hear the reporters shouting outside.  
  
"Hay.Medabee? You okay?" he walked slowly in, he pointed at the door and stammered a little,  
  
"R.r.reporters are at the door wanting an interview with me and Brass. what should I say?"  
  
"Um. say your busy." he nodded and walked back to the door, he swung it open and put on his 'tough guy' act,  
  
"Hello boys. I'm sorry but me and Brass are busy today and for a while. if you want an interview, we will contact you." He leaned against the doorframe, most of the reporters shuffled off, grumbling, but there was one who came up to Medabee,  
  
"Sorry to bother you sir." it hit him that the kid was new to the journalist business,  
  
"Hay kid." Medabee motioned him over. "Just between us. we had no idea that they wanted a second movie. and we don't want to star in it. we will do an official statement with you first okay? But it has to be you or we won't say anything." Medabee patted him on the shoulder "keep it under your hat for now, okay?" the young man nodded and smiled,  
  
"Thank you so much sir." He ran off and Medabee smiled inwardly and walked back inside.  
  
"How is Brass?" he asked as he walked back inside,  
  
"Still out Medabee." Neutranurse removed the cloth from her forehead.  
  
"Well I found out what had happened."  
  
"So have we" Icky stated as they watched through the report.  
  
"We have to tell the people that we do not want to do this again." Medabee Uttered.  
  
"Hay Brass is awake!" Medabee ran to her side whilst everyone else turned to look,  
  
"Brass! How are you feeling?" Medabee held her hand; she just stared at the ceiling,  
  
"I'm the laughing stock of all the Medabots. the butt of the joke." she started to say, "what have I done to deserve this? I've always been a good girl. yes a good girl." she gripped her blanket and pulled it further up her chest, reaching her neck, he breathing became short and sharp,  
  
"Err. Brass? You're scaring me here." Medabee leaned back a little looking at his dazed girl.  
  
"Here lies Brass, beloved fool. the only Medabot to play a prank on." she stretched out her hand as if she saw it in front of her, "the only person in the world who we can laugh at and not feel any remorse."  
  
"NEUTRANURSE!" Medabee called for help,  
  
"She's finally cracked. it was going to happen one day. living with you and all."  
  
"HAY!" Medabee and Erika called out at the same time,  
  
"Every thing has gone wrong. it all started when I was little. I never should have put mud in that pie. mama was angry."  
  
"HURRY UP NEUTRANURSE!" he looked down at his partner, poor Brass. cracked under pressure and stress.  
  
"I did all I could at school. I even managed to pass. but it still all went wrong." Brass continued, Neutranurse walked up with a 'Medabot syringe' with a robot sedative.  
  
"Is that safe?" Medabee asked the pink bot, she nodded and put her hand on to Brass' shoulder.  
  
"Come on now Brass. I'm here to help." Neutranurse said in her softest tone possible,  
  
"Thanks nice pink lady. you're the only one to help me. you and that pretty looking gold man." Brass gestured to Medabee,  
  
"I want you to get some rest." Brass nodded "Good night." She inserted the sedative  
  
"Night." she fell back asleep, they hoped that she would be in a better state of mind when she awoke again. Sumillidon walked downstairs,  
  
"What was all that shouting?" everyone just looked at him dumbfounded.  
  
Chapter 3: um.  
  
"You're joking me." Sumillidon just looked at them, flabbergasted. They had explained to him everything that had happened "Brass couldn't have."  
  
"It's not as bad as it sounds." everyone turned his or her attention to Neutranurse  
  
"NOT THAT BAD!" Medabee was now severely aggressive, for his partner, the only one he loved, was laying on a couch and had gone insane just a few moments before.  
  
"Calm down Medabee. let me explain. after seeing the news, her sensors sent an overload to her neural synapses and caused her tin pets functions to cease, this damaged her positronic brain and caused massive internal injury." everyone stared astonished at her. "Err. what I mean is that it's only temporary. it's because she stressed out and it damaged her. she was also trying to reason with herself why it happened." she had an anime sweat drop and she put her hand behind her head. the Medabots understood but Icky and Erika continued to stare, confused. "She had a blow out! She needs time to repair!" the confusion remained constant. "SHE'S MESSED UP! IT WON'T LAST LONG!" they human pair suddenly got it.  
  
"Oh!" Neutranurse just sighed. Brass suddenly sat up,  
  
"Brass!" Medabee ran up to her,  
  
"'Brass'? Who is this 'Brass'? My name's Sailor Multi." she looked at him then at everyone, "And who are you people?" Medabee just turned to Neutranurse; he grabbed her nightgown and raised her off the floor a little,  
  
"I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT WAS SAFE TO USE THE SYRUM!"  
  
"PUT HER DOWN!" Sumillidon pulled her away from the crazed Medabee, he hit him, Medabee just crumpled up on the floor, and he put his head in his hands.  
  
"What went wrong Neutranurse? What went wrong?" She shook her head.  
  
"I'm not sure." She walked over to Bras. Sailor Multi and scanned her, Brass backed away slightly "don't worry Sailor Multi. I'm a friend. I'm just checking if you're okay." She nodded and took the results to the rest. "Okay, she is in top form. but she needs her memory jumpstarted." she walked back over to Brass, "um. you don't mind us calling you Brass? Do you?" Brass agreed "okay Brass, I'm Neutranurse. that is Sumillidon" she pointed he waved, "he's my boyfriend. and." Brass laughed, "What's funny? Thought of a joke? Do tell."  
  
"No, you. Medabots can't have relationships." Medabee stood and ran out, Sumillidon followed quickly behind. "What is wrong with him?" Neutranurse looked back and sighed.  
  
"He is. was your boyfriend, that is why he became quite angry with me. you see.you have lost your memory."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"And he was upset because it was because of me that it happened."  
  
"Medabee, you okay bud?" Medabee was sitting on the windowsill of his room (Brass and Medabee have their own room.) with a photo of Brass in his hand. He did not reply to Sumillidon's stupid question. "Bud?" he walked closer, "Hay, don't worry."  
  
"'Don't worry' he says. don't worry despite the fact you girlfriend, the person you want to spend the rest of your life with, can't even remember your name." he said in a mocking tone, "give me a brake."  
  
"Don't moan at me! Look she will be fine! She just needs to remember things." he nodded, "and the only person who can do that is you!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you love her damn it!" Medabee looked at the picture and put a hand on it. "I'll see you down stairs in a few minuets Medabee." Medabee nodded and sighed, Sumillidon walked out the room.  
  
"Oh Brass. what happened?" he put the picture down and ran off to get Brass,  
  
He ran in and grabbed Brass' arm,  
  
"Hay! What are you doing!"  
  
"I'm going to help you remember by showing you things and sights that we say together!" before Brass could say anything she was dragged upstairs,  
  
"You think it will work?" Icky asked,  
  
"It has more chance to work than anything."  
  
Upstairs, Brass was sat on their bed, she felt the covers, it seemed familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
"Here we go!" Medabee pulled out a huge book; it was a photo album of the two since they first dated. He opened it to their first date. It was a fireworks display,  
  
"Do you remember anything about that?" she shook her head, the next picture was of them holding each other with a heart shaped firework explosion in the sky, he looked up at Brass, hoping that this would jog her memory even a little, she looked up and shook her head again. he sighed, they worked through the photos, a few laughs and giggles but nothing much in the way of restoring her memory.  
  
"I'm sorry. it was worth a try but I still can't remember anything." he nodded.  
  
"I still have a few other things if you wouldn't mind Hun." Brass suddenly held her head, "you okay Brass?"  
  
"I'm okay but it's when you called me 'Hun'. I remember someone asking if it was okay to call me that but it's still a blur." he nodded enthusiastically,  
  
"That was me!" she looked up.  
  
"At least it's a start." Medabee grabbed her hand, she blushed a little as he dragged her downstairs, "now where are we going?"  
  
"I'm going to take you to all the places we have ever been on a date!" they ran out the door, they went to the Medabot restaurant, the pear, the carnival fields, the cinema and theatre, the mall, every where. nothing. "There is only on last place to go." Medabee sighed, as did Brass, he looked over at her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I want to remember these times. but I can't." they strolled along to the beach. They looked out in to the sunset, Medabee turned her to face him, so her pink eyes stared straight in to his, and he grabbed both her hands  
  
"This was the place where we tried to explain our feeling to each other. but then we where interrupted. a lot. so the next day, we came back, around sunset and told each other out feelings. and we accepted the fact," he brought her hands up closer to their chests, "that we had fallen in love the first time we met, and that our feelings had grown stronger." they both blushed a little, he moved his face closer to hers, she didn't move, "and, despite all this. I still love you." he kissed her, but something happened, a spark came from the point of contact, they both jolted back and looked at each other,  
  
"That never happened before." Brass said,  
  
"Brass! You have your memory back!" Medabee hugged her, she hugged him back, they moved away, still holding hands.  
  
"Yes, but that spark never happened before when we kissed." She tilted her head  
  
"It felt kinda good though." she nodded quickly, "want to kiss again?" she nodded and they closed their eyes and kissed, causing electric sparks to fly off. They held each other close and enjoyed the moment for a while. Until.  
  
"MEDABEE WHERE ARE YOU?!" Icky shouted in to his Medawatch  
  
"BRASS! WHERE ON EARTH ARE YOU?!" Erika did the same, Medabee and Brass held their heads in pain at the volume of their Medafighters in their head, their question was quickly replied,  
  
"How come when ever me and Medabee want 'Alone time' you ALWAYS seem to INTERRUPT?!?!" their Medafighters just stood there dumfounded,  
  
"I guess you have your memory back." Erika said.  
  
"yes. now what is it?" Brass was not happy.  
  
"we called to get you back here! Sumillidon and Neutranurse are missing!"  
  
"you joking."  
  
"no joke."  
  
"yeah, and we are gonna follow suit!" Medabee and Brass looked around to see men in black suits and tazer sticks had surrounded them.  
  
Chapter 4:RUN!  
  
"My, my. All those nice men gathering around us. I wonder what they do when they not so busy." Brass said standing back to back with Medabee,  
  
"drink, smoke, watch TV and robattle. it's a tradition." Medabee said calmly,  
  
"get 'em." One of the smaller ones said, and the bigger ones moved in. the circle suddenly moved in, ever growing smaller. The pair stood back to back, holding their guns out,  
  
"Fir."  
  
"WAIT!" Brass shouted, "We can't hurt these people! They aren't Medabots!"  
  
"So what are we gonna do? We may not hurt them but they look like they want to hurt us!"  
  
"We may not be able to hurt them but." she looked around, circles and lines could be slightly seen in her eyes, analysing the situation, "we can.RUN LIKE HELL!" both Medabots ran for their lives, one went for the shortest and jumped over him, stepping on him through out, and the other ducked under the tallest man, both escaped, but the gentlemen where in hot pursuit,  
  
"NOW WHAT?!" Brass asked, running her hardest,  
  
"JUST KEEP RUNNING AND DON'T LOOK BACK!" Medabee shouted back, they ran around the corner and Brass started to lag behind, he grabbed her hand "DON'T FALL BEHIND!" they continued to run faster and faster, gunfire started and the pair ducked down and carried on going. They ducked in to an ally; Medabee pulled Brass behind them as well. The men ran past, Medabee let out a sigh of relief and Brass just looked down,  
  
"Um. Hun." Medabee had unconsciously put his hands on her chest  
  
"Huh?" Brass took his hands and moved them down, off her chest so the where holding each other around her waist. "Opps. sorry." he blushed a bit.  
  
"That was too close." they looked around the corner to see if they had gone. They ran in the opposite direction, "how do you know that they won't be around here?"  
  
"I saw it in a movie!" they ran around the corner they passed before. And ran in to the men again, "oh. well I guess they saw the same movie." they turned to run, but one of the men grabbed Brass by the leg and lifted her up so she was in line with his torso. It was that Neanderthal man she ran under earlier  
  
"Ha ha. we've got one wid purdy legs." he stroked her legs. That pushed Brass over the edge,  
  
"PURDY THIS" she rammed her short shot into his gut and fired, this made him drop her. He stumbled a little; she got up a bit dazed and ran as fast as she could after Medabee, who was about to burst a vain. if he had one.  
  
"How DARE they!" Medabee had a green glow around him "THIS will teach you to touch MY girlfriend!" he threw his hands up in to the air "MEDAFORCE!" he fired the Medaforce forward, he missed most of the men, but he wasn't aiming for them. he was aimed at this truck nearby, he made it explode with a huge ball of flame which knocked most of the men down,  
  
"Remind me to take your guns away when we get home." Medabee was breathing heavily and his gun arms ached, but he was laughing. "Now you're scaring me."  
  
"Opps sorry." they took off, around the corner, looking behind to make sure that no one was following. But. CLANG! Not looking forward was their downfall. they ran straight in to Sumillidon and Neutranurse. Oh and a fresh batch of men in black twinsets.  
  
"Watch where you're going!!" Sumillidon shouted out,  
  
"Me?! Why don't you watch where you're going?!" Medabee countered  
  
"I think I broke my arm." Brass said.  
  
"Um. Summy? I can't feel my legs." Neutranurse stated, trying to get up.  
  
"Well, Well. what do we have here?" a big man stated. He took off his sunglasses to reveal his bright blue eyes. He picked up Neutranurse, "you're a cute little thing, aren't ya?" he slapped a silver collar on her it was the width of her torso and went up to where her mouth would be. "Next time sweet cakes, don't try to run." he kissed her on the cheek; she shocked him with a spark, he jolted back and she squeaked in pain.  
  
"Only one person kisses me." she tried to sound as menacing as possible, but failing miserably.  
  
"Damn you," he threw her to the floor. "Cuff 'em!" Sumillidon ran to her aid, being 'cuffed' on the way. Medabee and Brass where still tangled, so they where cuffed on the floor. Medabee got up and tried to fire his guns. to no benefit.  
  
"Hay! What the!"  
  
"Like it?" The man laughed, "It's our home made anti Medabot band. it prevents Medabots doing their attacks."  
  
"Aw man! Give me a brake!" Medabee put his hands on his head.  
  
"Now. in the truck." they pointed towards a 7.5-ton lorry, which looked identical to the van that Medabee destroyed.  
  
"Hay Brass. didn't I trash that truck?" she just shrugged.  
  
"I'm guessing we don't have a choice." Brass looked at the man,  
  
"Oh you have a choice. get in the truck. or be thrown in to the truck."  
  
"Err. I think I will walk on to the truck." Brass said, moving on to the truck, the rest followed suit.  
  
"Huh? Oh they got you too." in the truck was Peppercat and Centurion. Centurion had two collars around his wrists, because it didn't fit his neck. Peppercat just wore it normally. Medabee and Brass growled, Sumillidon just comforted a crying Neutranurse (their seems to be a lot of crying in these fics)  
  
"Yeah. but we would have gotten away if Sumillidon was looking where he was going!"  
  
"ME? YOU WEREN'T LOOKING ETHER!" he stood up and pointed.  
  
"YEAH, YOU WANNA MAKE SOMTHIN' OF IT?"  
  
"YEAH!" they both dived at each other, only are caught by Centurion. They where still trying to hit each other, be he held them apart enough so they weren't even close.  
  
"Brass? Do you get the feeling that we are lucky to have them. yet unlucky?" she just nodded to Neutranurse. She went over and consoled her still crying friend whilst the men sat on the other side, Centurion in the middle with Medabee and Sumillidon ether side. They all hand their arms folded, and the girls sat on the other side, Neutranurse has her head in her hands, Brass has her arms around the distressed Medabot and Peppercat is bent over leaning on her legs.  
  
"Well this sucks." Centurion just nodded as his partner said that.  
  
After an hour the van was nearly at its destination, and everyone has shuffled around again, all with their partners, Brass had fallen asleep on Medabee, Centurion was holding on to Peppercat, and Sumillidon was kissing Neutranurse. A few sparks flew; Medabee thought now would be a good time to ask.  
  
"Why do sparks fly off when you kiss?" the pair looked at the gold Medabot,  
  
"Um. I think when you reach a point in your relationship it happens. after a year I think." Neutranurse said, unsure of herself. "Why did you ask?"  
  
"Oh, it's started happening to me and Brass."  
  
"Oh." Neutranurse's cheeks became quite rosy and she put a hand on her stomach. "I feel sick." the others just looked at her, wondering if a Medabot could be sick or have an illness.  
  
"Err. dear? You don't have a stomach to feel sick with." she put her free hand to where her mouth would be.  
  
"Uh. oh I'm going to be sick!" she ran to the corner and started to cough and splutter, Sumillidon held her from behind, reassuring her, till eventually they herd a noise that resembled throwing up, most of the others just shuddered and felt sorry for her. Suddenly the doors to the van flew open, to reveal where they where.  
  
"Oh. I don't believe this." Brass woke up and looked out,  
  
"It's."  
  
Chapter 5: we always come here.  
  
"It's ninja world."  
  
"Well this seems all to familiar." Medabee stared blankly at the theme park,  
  
"Come on. out!" they all shuffled out of the van, each holding their partners hands, except Peppercat, who was on Centurion's shoulder. Sumillidon has one arm around Neutranurse, holding her stomach, and the other hand is holding one of hers. Her hands are holding on to his, her eyes where closed. They where taken in to the fun house, they where all placed in to a cage. well two cages. the men and the ladies. Neutranurse was holding her stomach, Sumillidon watched his girl friend. he wanted her to become something more. if possible.  
  
"Why are we here?" Centurion asked,  
  
"I think they want us to make a second movie."  
  
"We've got to get out of here!" Brass started to panic,  
  
"Lets think." they waited for a while, they looked out and around the cages, and there were two guards and the keys where on the ledge,  
  
"I think I've got it." Peppercat spoke up, "all we have to do is."  
  
"HOW COULD YOU!" Brass shouted at Peppercat,  
  
"IT'S NOT MY FALT YOU DON'T LOVE HIM ENOUGH THAT HE ISN'T HAPPY!" Peppercat shouted back, Brass started to cry,  
  
"But why? What did I do wrong Medabee?"  
  
"Err." Medabee was stunned  
  
"You cow! I'LL KILL YOU!" Brass dived at Peppercat,  
  
"Not so rough!" she whispered,  
  
"Sorry, I have to make it look real." she whispered back,  
  
"You couldn't KILL ME if you had a nuke!" they where in a scuffle on the floor, Brass had Peppercat by the neck, the guards ran over to the cage, unlocked the door and walked in,  
  
"Hay brake it up!" the guards pulled them apart, while they where distracting the guards; Neutranurse relieved them of their keys. They separated the two, and went out the cage. They sat down. after an hour the guards fall asleep. And the bot started to work, after figuring out with key does what, the escaped from the cage and undid our cuffs, after they crept past the sleeping guards. It worked. until Neutranurse started to feel ill again. She again put her hand to her mouth and one on her stomach and looked around. She closed her eyes and ran. Although there was no physical evidence of it, you could here her being sick. She bumped in to Centurion, who stumbled, making Peppercat fall off his shoulder and knock in to Medabee, who was holding on to Brass, who grabbed Sumillidon and pulled him down the stairs, he grabbed hold of Neutranurse, who grabbed Centurion by the cloak, who was picking up Peppercat and they all fell down the stairs in a big crash, not only waking up the guards but people in other countries.  
  
"Ow." Sumillidon moaned.  
  
"Well. at least I'm not on the bottom this time." Peppercat looked under her, somehow, Medabee ended up on bottom, then Sumillidon, then Brass and Neutranurse then Centurion and THEN Peppercat.  
  
"Well, I'm glad Hun. but don't you think we should move before someone comes?"  
  
"Yeah, in other words. GET THE HELL OFFA ME!" Medabee screamed from the bottom of the pile. They all started to shuffle around, trying to move.  
  
"Hay! There they are! Get them!" a guard came to the top of the stairs, all the bots looked up to see two heavily armed guards,  
  
"RUN!!!" they all scattered and ran as fast as they could down a narrow corridor, followed by what was now a few armed guards and ninja Medabots.  
  
"Lets spilt up!" they came across the section with the secret doors, Centurion ducked left, Medabee and brass took the right, and Sumillidon and Neutranurse went strait on.  
  
Centurion ran up the stairs full force,  
  
"Where are we going!?" Peppercat asked, taking the easy way out by going on to Centurions shoulder.  
  
"Do you think I know?!" he yelled back, he skidded to a halt.  
  
"oh, a door!" pepper cat said,  
  
"A WAY OUT!" the both screamed out in unison. He pulled hard on the door, only to reveal.  
  
"Oh very funny. another door. how enjoyable." Peppercat said, eyes half- closed, not amused. He looked down at the button and went to push it, "Hay wait!" Peppercat shouted urgently, "It says 'don't push'!"  
  
"But can you see another way out?" the looked around, then back down the stairs where they saw 4 guards and a dog,  
  
"AH! A DOG! GET US OUT OF HERE!" Centurion sweat-dropped at the fact Peppercat was more scared of a dog, than of 4 guards, which are armed to the teeth with tazer sticks, shotguns and any number of knifes. but then again being a cat might effect her perspective.  
  
"Right!" he pushed the button, a trap door appeared under them, they stayed there for a second before falling, shouting all the way.  
  
"Come on Brass! Don't slow down!" Medabee and brass where running up even more flights of steps,  
  
"I. hate. these. stairs" she said, panting between each word, out of breath because fast-legged Medabots had chased them. Brass and Medabee where not fast but they ran as fast as they could.  
  
"well. this. seems. familiar." Brass said, as they came across a large button with the label 'push'.  
  
"Well, we know how this works. but." the other Medabots where nearly at them, he reached and pushed the button, "DUCK!" he and Brass did, the other bots flew strait in to the lift and where shot upwards, though in to the attic, Brass and Medabee ran the other way, down towards where they came, only to run strait in to Neutranurse and Sumillidon,  
  
"again? We seem to be attracted to each other." Brass said from the middle of the pile.  
  
"you WON'T get away Medabots!" the guards had caught up with them, they all scattered, again changing groups, the boys and the girls left in separate directions,  
  
"Keep going Centurion!" Peppercat called out, looking behind at the fast approaching guards,  
  
"Hay. I'm running. as fast. as I. can!" he started to get breathless as more guards joined the pursuit for the large Medabot and his small companion. He stumbled a pace because the floor seemed to go from under him, "ack!"  
  
"I guess this part is a bit shabby." Peppercat said to herself, looking back at the depressed floor tile, then big red punching gloves came out of the wall, impacting with the guards, "Or not." they continued to run up the stairs, eventually running in to Brass and Neutranurse, Peppercat jumped off his shoulder and joined the girls,  
  
"take care Peppy!" Centurion shouted from the other direction  
  
"Peppy?" Brass laughed as they ran,  
  
"Oh and I'm sure Medabee doesn't have a pet name for you."  
  
"Err. well." she tried to get out of it, "Lets keep running!" so they did,  
  
After about what felt like a decade of running, they found a way out. or should I say made a way out. BOOM!  
  
"you have a habit of doing that don't you Centurion..." Medabee said, not looking too impressed by the big Medabot's work,  
  
"So? It's affective isn't it?" he said running outside, a little later the girls ran outside to join the boys, all out of breath,  
  
"I. am. not. doing.that.again."Brass said, leaning on her knees,  
  
"yeah. you.said.it." Neutranurse puffed as she tried to speak, Neutranurse was leaning back to back with Peppercat,  
  
"I .I ." Peppercat tried to say something but nothing came out, she was just too tired. She was less fit than she should have been because she rode around on Centurion most days. Centurion just laughed as did Medabee and Sumillidon, the girls slowly got up and they walked down and found themselves by a big pit with a pillar in the middle, it sort of looked like a Medabot battleground. But any battle fought there looked like it was to the death. they walked across the old bridge that went across the pit and they got to the pillar, suddenly all bridges fell, falling to the bottom, Peppercat looked over the edge,  
  
"my, that is a long way down." Brass said looking over the verge,  
  
"yep. very long way down," then they herd a low thud as the bridge hit the bottom,  
  
"Epp." was the only word that could be uttered by Centurion,  
  
"NOW we have you!" a guard called out, then, out of nowhere the strange man with the blue eyes came back, "thought you could run away did you?" he pulled his Medawatch up and pressed the button for transport.  
  
Chapter 6: out of the frying pan.  
  
Out appeared a huge beast of a machine, it was bigger than Centurion by a foot. It was green and grey, it's face was like a swat mask, with a red strip for eyes, it's hands where huge, his legs where powerful and gigantic, he had a sword on one hand, which was large and broad, his shoulder pads where like centurions, except they had no weights on them. He had, what seemed like no guns but a large shield on the other hand. "Meet, Annihilator. One of the most powerful Medabots in the world!"  
  
Annihilator: Medafighter: 'Freaky Eyes' Dave Speciality: close combat fighting Weakness: Unknown  
  
Centurion back away a little, knowing this bot all to well, But before he could recall the event, two smaller teleports occurred, ether side of Annihilator, "oh and to take the rest of you we have a little surprise." a male and female bot appeared,  
  
Tank: Medafighter: Male Guard Speciality: Charge attack, being able to blend in to forest. Weakness: Visibility  
  
Chun Xiou (Fang): Medafighter: Female Guard Speciality: uses of its fan weapons, martial arts and speed. Weakness: Hearing when moving at high speeds  
  
A Medabot stepped forward, it was camouflaged in a woodland cammo scheme, it had a large hat with metal ferns hanging from it, going down, covering the back of its head, the torso had a large built in collar that went up to the bots eyes, the black visor covered his eyes, which glowed a woodland green. Its arms had two large guns on them but his legs where stumpy and heavily armoured, in fact HE was totally covered in armour. The other bot had black metal hair, with a metal strand of hair. She had a white face with pink eyes and had a white and gold top body plate, the bot had a larger chest than Brass, (which needless to say, got her a little jealous.) and was taller than her, but she wasn't as tall as tank. Her leg plates where the same size as Brass but it extended down to her ankles at the back, she had two metal fans with sharp edges.  
  
"Lets robattle!" shouted the female guard,  
  
"yeah!" shouted the male guard,  
  
"Then it's official!" Mr referee climbed up the edge of the cavern towards the crew, "I declare this an of. AGHHHH!" before he could finish he slipped off and fell down the huge crater. Everyone sweat dropped. until tank had had enough and charged,  
  
"EAT LASER!" Medabee fired his gun at tank, but it did nothing, not even a scratch. "what the?" tank continued to run at them, but was dodged, Brass attacked Fang with her short shot but it was deflected by the fans, Peppercat jumped on her but was knocked away with a swift hit to the back of the head. Neutranurse tried a flying kick, but was prevented by a slice up. Centurion was in a dead lock with Annihilator, fist, clasped in fist,  
  
"So we meet again, long time no see." Annihilator's voice was low but lizard like,  
  
"indeed it has been a while. But this is where your immorality ends!" Centurion broke free of his grasp and hit Annihilator in the gut, moving him back.  
  
"you are stronger Centurion. but then again, so am I!" he dived back in to the fray and the fight continued.  
  
Brass, Neutranurse and Peppercat where standing back to back as Fang whirled around them, as fast as one of those ninja bots.  
  
"Damn it!" Brass cursed at the other bot, "how are we going to defeat her?" Peppercat looked over at the boys, fighting valiantly against Tank, then a brain wave hit her,  
  
"HAY FATBOY!" she called over to Tank, who turned, "YEAH YOU! BET YOU COULDN'T GET US! NAH NAH" she put her hands to the side of her head is if she was poking her tongue out at him.  
  
"what are you doing?!" Brass asked,  
  
"you'll see!" she continued to taunt him "Ya know, I have a can opener with your name on it!" he started to get really annoyed now, "your mamma was a can of BEANS!" he charged at them, steaming with rage, "perfect!" he ran in to them, not seeing his counter part, as she ran in to him, knocking them both over, the girls ran in to the boys to see if they where okay. Tank and Fang got up, but instead of going after the others, they shouted at themselves,  
  
"Watch where you're going!" Tank yelled  
  
"why do I have to? You're the one hiding under a hat!" Fang yelled back  
  
"WHAT?" they started to get in to a large argument about each other's flaws, while the others crept away, unnoticed,  
  
"talk about a lovers tiff." Medabee said to Brass "I'm so glad I don't have them with you." they walked over to the edge and saw a thin rope, but it was thick enough to take Medabots across. They managed to get across, but Peppercat didn't cross,  
  
"what about Centurion?" The looked over to the large damaged bot; one arm was not working as he was fighting.  
  
"Go! Get out of here!" he called, "now is not the time to wonder why, but the time to preserve the future! As I am of the past I have less years in front of me than behind. please get out of here!" Again the two Titians where in a dead lock,  
  
"Oh very touching Centurion. but once I finish with you, then your friends will follow you in to oblivion shortly!" he pushed Centurion back to the edge,  
  
"I SHALL NOT LET YOU HARM THEM!" Centurion dropped and threw Annihilator off the edge, but Annihilator grabbed one of his legs, causing him to fall off the edge as well, Peppercat ran over and tried to pull him up, "it's too late Peppy."  
  
"No! I will not let you go!"  
  
"I am too big to pull up. one of my arms are damaged and I am slipping off the edge. please go." he started to slip from her grasp,  
  
"No! I can save you!" she pulled her hardest, but still was moving towards the edge,  
  
"Peppercat." she looked him in the eyes, "Please. you must look towards the future. just let go." she let go of his hand "I'm sorry. my love." she fell to her knees and cried. out loud and unashamed. She cried as her only love fell to his doom, with his enemy, to rid the world of an evil Medabot. She felt in pain and destroyed. Brass had just come across the rope to get her.  
  
"Come on. time to go." she said in her softest tone. Nearly in tears herself. Peppercat was pulled up to her feet. She held on to Brass and continued to cry, Brass started to cry as well, hugging Peppercat for support, the other Medabots stood their, silent and in deep sorrow. Tank and fang where also morning the loss of Annihilator,  
  
"I KILL YOU ALL!" tank charged at the 2 girls, Brass saw him and tripped him up, he landed face first in to the dirt. He started to get up, but gave up and started to bang the ground with his fists, causing mini craters and lots of cracks in the floor, trying to hold back the tears, "DAMN IT! I can't even avenge my teacher!" His head hung low as he rose to his knees, his hands on the floor, silently sobbing. Fang walked over to him slowly and helped him up; he still was limp from the pain of loss.  
  
"It is a great loss for us all." she started to say, "we apologise for anything that we have done to you. with that. we. shall leave." she started to cry at that point, they both walked off, holding each other for support, her hand to where her mouth would go crying in full view, while the other cried to himself. They walked to the rope the other side and got across safely.  
  
"HAY!" the guards shouted at them, "what are you doing?!"  
  
"You have to destroy them!!" they said nothing as they passed their Medafighters and in to the building. "Boss? Aren't ya gonna stop them?" Dave (the man with the blue eyes) just turned and walked away, putting on his shades. The guards walked away in defeat.  
  
"Come on now Peppercat. time to go." Brass said as they walked away, "good. good bye brother."  
  
"Good bye. good bye my.my love."  
  
Chapter 7: eat drink and be merry!  
  
"Whoa. what a view!" it was ½ a year since that fateful trip to Ninja world, and they where in a glass lift, going to a dinner party (I think they can eat. look at the Medabot big brother thing. It's in the humour section) for the new movies success. Yes, you guessed it. The abduction and the run around Ninja world was the new movie. It sent the ratings though the roof! The company that made the movies had apologised for the loss of Centurion and will never bother them again to make a movie; this party was also to commemorate his memory. Their Medafighters where all in smart dinner wear, and there Medabots where all polished and pristine, Brass stared out of the window as did Medabee, Sumillidon was holding Neutranurse, who seemed larger than before in width. Peppercat stood there with Totalizer, and Oceana just floated there thinking.  
  
"Um.I know this may seem like a silly question but what am I doing here?" she asked,  
  
"Each person on the movie is allowed to bring a guest. You are Sumillidon and Neutranurse's guest." Brass answered,  
  
"Oh, and where is your guest?" Sumillidon asked, still latched on to his girl.  
  
"He is. around somewhere." Medabee slyly insinuated. Icky knew whom he was referring to. The lift stopped at the top floor, 40 stories up.  
  
"Oh. there you are. You never said it would be a formal event." Rakusho was standing by the lift, and looked at the people coming out.  
  
"Hay sorry bud, if I had said you would have said something like 'the wise never enjoy the company of others', or something." Brass and the others giggled away.  
  
"Aw. leave him alone. he hasn't done anything wrong." Oceana called from the back, Rakusho looked though the crowd to see her. A small blush came on to his face. This was picked up on by Medabee.  
  
"Oh. Rakusho! I'm thinking you like her!" He coughed as his small yellow companion stated the obvious. but he would never admit it.  
  
"Anyway." he turned to see a huge buffet table, "our dinner awaits." he pointed to the food laden table, everyone walked over to it, " and it is quite a selection of fine foods and."  
  
"WOW! WATERMELON!" Medabee jumped on to the melon and started to devour it. Brass also lost all composures and dived in to the snails. Peppercat found the fish quite quickly and took it away to an empty table, the ENTIRE fish. Neutranurse looked around the table the grabbed one of everything. and I mean EVERYTHING! Sumillidon took tons of sausages and meat products. The rest of them just stared astounded at their lack of table manners. Rakusho walked over and grabbed two plates, one for him and one for Oceana. They walked around the table and chose with proper decorum and poise. He reached over to pick up a bit of salad, and then all of a sudden, Oceana's hand came on top of his, he blushed like there was no tomorrow. As did she, they quickly moved their hands and turned away from each other, still blushing. She turned back and laughed a little,  
  
"Well um. I. err." was all the wise Rakusho could say. They continued to choose and after they had gotten all their food, they walked with each other to one of the tables on the roof, overlooking the city. They enjoyed a beautiful candle light dinner. During the meals was the social time; the Medafighters had different tables to the Medabots, by the time most where half way through, Neutranurse was going for seconds. This worried Brass and Peppercat a little,  
  
"Err. nurse girl?" Peppercat started, their larger companion looked at the anxious pair,  
  
"Oh? What's wrong?" she sat down with another plate load of stuff,  
  
"Well... err. I mean. why are you eating so much?" the bot looked a little surprised by this but decided to take it in her stride.  
  
"No reason." though there was, she thought she would ask Sumillidon to see if it was all right to tell people.  
  
"Oh. is it because your eating so much that you seem. a little. bigger?"  
  
"Well. yes." she munched on a bit of cheese, they knew something was up, but they didn't say anything.  
  
"Fare enough." Brass said, tucking in to another snail. The evening went well. a few tears from Peppercat and Brass, but apart from that, everything was a success. well almost. seeing as a Medabot can eat. then that means he or she can. drink. ahem. anyway. back to the party.  
  
"I tell you! It was huge! And it was in my bed." Brass was dangerously wobbling, with a bottle of whisky, loosely held in her hand; she was talking to Peppercat, who was also quite drunk.  
  
"Yeah. how big?" she was leaning sidewise over one chair.  
  
"It was this big," she stretched out her hands as far as they would go, "then again it was Medabee." They both broke up in to hysterics, over what I don't know.  
  
"Come on Rakusho! Have a little drink!" Medabee encouraged the wise Rakusho,  
  
"No thank you. I have had enough to drink this evening. Alcohol clouds the mind." he said a matter-o-factly,  
  
"So? It's just one night." Sumillidon dangled the bottle in front of Rakusho, eventually even the great Rakusho gives in the dreaded thing known as pear pressure. He snatched the bottle away from Sumillidon,  
  
"If it will shut you up, I'll have one drink." He unscrewed the lid and drank, unaware that the yellow pair had put a bit from every alcoholic beverage in the bar in to that one bottle. Now that's what I call mixing your drinks. his white face flushed a red colour. It was a good thing no one under 16 had stayed; most of the Medabots had stayed as well all except Totalizer and Neutranurse. She didn't fancy a drink tonight. the rest where drunk as. sorry folks. drunk as a skunk. And, finally, it was karaoke time! It was quite funny in my opinion.  
  
"Lets all give a big hand for Medabee and Rakusho, doing QUEEN's 'Bohemian Rhapsody!"  
  
=====================On stage===============================  
  
Medabee: I see a little silhouette-o of a man  
  
Rakusho: Scara boush, scara boush, will you do the fandango,  
  
Both: Thunderbolts of lightning, very, very frightening, ME,  
  
Medabee: Galileo  
  
Rakusho: Galileo  
  
Medabee: Galileo  
  
Rakusho: Galileo  
  
Both: Galileo, Figero magniffico-o-o  
  
Medabee: I'm just a poor boy no body loves me,  
  
Rakusho: he's just a poor boy from a poor family  
  
Both: spear him his life from this monstrosity!  
  
Medabee: easy come, easy go, will you let me go?  
  
Rakusho: Vis millar NO! We will not let you go!  
  
Medabee: let him go!  
  
Rakusho: Vis millar we will not let you go!  
  
Medabee: let me go!  
  
Rakusho: Vis millar we will not let you go!  
  
Medabee: let me go!  
  
Both: never, never, never, NEVER let me go-o-o-o-o  
  
Both: no, no, no, no, no!  
  
Medabee: oh mamma meia, mamma meia  
  
Both: mamma meia let me go; Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me! For me, for me for MEEEEEE!  
  
*Guitar solo as it continues on with the song. * ================================================ ============  
  
(A/N: I would put more in but that would be another story.)  
  
The night went well, everyone enjoyed himself or herself and everyone, as per usual in this situation, regretted the morning after. Especially Medabee, Brass and Rakusho. They where absolutely plastered! Anyway, this is the end of this little tale. oh you have noticed I, the narrator is now talking. well I don't get a lot to say. Even with my part of the story. Who am I? Well. let's just say I'm an old friend who tried his hardest to stop an evil Medabot, and took him out at all costs, to save his friends and loved ones. Good night. And take care; I shall take my leave, with my new parts. Maybe some times you can here my footsteps around Brass as she sleeps, looking out for her, or near Peppercat when she fights. Maybe, just maybe, I'll come back one day. Till then, who knows? *Hear metallic footsteps go in to the distance; a dirty cloak covers his red and green parts and all that can be seen is his feathery helmet as he disappears in to the sunset. *  
  
The end.  
  
  
  
  
  
What do you think? I tried harder on this than the last one. Please review, I like to hear what people think. I think the last chapters are the best but that's just me. take care and keep writing,  
  
  
  
Jedi-And 


End file.
